Box forming machines commonly include a printer station for placing printed information on a blank that is used to form the box. The printing station is commonly upstream from a dryer station that uses hot air to dry the printed matter before the blank sequences to other operational stations. The blank is commonly moved within the dryer station by feed belts or rollers that come into contact with the box blank and sometimes cause the printed matter, while in its wet state, to become smeared. It is desired that means be provided to eliminate any smearing of the printed matter on the box blank during its movement within the dryer station.
A die cutting station is commonly placed downstream of the dryer, and removes portions of the box blank so that the remaining voids form hand holes, tabs and the like in the box blank. For aesthetic reasons, it is desired that the printed matter on the box not be distorted by any cutting process so that the printed matter may present a clear, clean presentation to an observer.
The box forming machine should be able to produce various boxes each having different styles, and each having different dimensions, such as width and thickness. It is desired that the box forming machine be provided with means to accommodate the various and changeable dimensions of the box.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a box forming machine having means to accommodate variable dimensions associated with different types and styles of boxes.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a box forming machine having means for placing printed matter on a box blank, and for forming cutouts in the box blank, without causing any distortion of the printed matter.
Further still, it is an object of the present invention, to provide means that prevents the smearing of the printed matter that might otherwise occur when the box blank is conveyed within its drying station.